


I saved a piece for you

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [9]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Houjou Emu Needs A Hug, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond, implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: They sit down by the low table in the living room to share a slice of strawberry shortcake between them; trading bites as they recount their night and bask in the simple yet irreplaceable feeling of being safe and loved.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I saved a piece for you

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: Post-canon: Parad is still under house arrest; pre-relationship

* * *

**"I saved a piece for you."**

* * *

Weddings are kinda like mini reunions.

Emu has never been much of a social butterfly, but he's learned to be good with people over the years. The few friends he has are ones he keeps in touch with throughout the years long after graduation and today, one of those friends he made back in medical school is happily married to the love of her life.

"Emu-kun!" Katsuyama Mina greets him with a smile, looking beautiful in her wedding dress with her husband right by her side. "Thank you so much for being here."

Emu bows before returning the smile with an elated grin. "Congratulations, Mina-san."

"A friend?" The husbands asks, eyeing him curiously.

Mina nods, chuckling as she gestures to him. "This is Houjou Emu-kun. We were both studying to be paediatricans back in medical school." Then she turns to him while placing a hand on her husband's arm. "Emu-kun, this is my husband; Katsuyama Eijirou."

"Pleased to meet you," Eijirou greets him, bowing with a smile.

Bowing back, he shakes the man's hand. "A pleasure to meet you too."

As the reception continues, Emu nurses his champagne as he catches up with his other friends and classmates; marvelling at how much they've grown since they graduated from school almost two years ago. They're all doing their best to finish their internships so that one day they can make their mark within the medical world. While it's a slow process, Emu is happy to note that everyone is doing their best to realise their dreams and ambitions.

_'At least they're not the snobby kind,'_ Parad's voice whispers in his mind, causing Emu to bite back a smile.

It's become a habit but whenever there's a lull in conversations, he has a running commentary with Parad in his head. While he rather have Parad with him, Emu knows that with the house arrest still in effect for the bugster, that it's not possible at the moment. So, he contents himself by using their bond to exchange things between them. At times, they talk to each other while in others, they just share images and emotions.

Unsurprisingly, his habit has raised questions from those around him whenever he smiles or laughs out loud for no reason. Emu thinks that he may have made his former classmates think he's a weirdo but, well, Emu can't find himself to mind. Not when it's always so lively inside his head no matter where he is.

It makes him a bit homesick though.

When it's time for dessert, Emu blinks at the slice of strawberry shortcake that's placed in front of him and before he realises it, his hand shoots out to grab the server's wrist.

"...sir?"

Clearing his throat, Emu bows his head in apology at the startled server. "I'm sorry, but um...may I ask if it's possible to pack this up for me? I'd like to eat it at home, please."

"Understood, sir." The server takes his plate before gesturing to the cart beside her. "Would you like any refreshments instead?"

"Ah...tea, please."

As fun as it's been to see old faces again, Emu thinks it's about time for him to go home. That's why, once the clock strikes 9, he excuses himself and says his farewells to the newlyweds along with his friends and classmates with promises to catch up. After that, Emu quickly grabs the cake from one of the caterers and heads to the train station with an eager spring in his steps.

On the way, he takes care to keep thoughts about cakes or strawberries away from his mind. It's more fun to surprise Parad with the treat after all.

"Tadaima!" Emu calls out the moment he opens the door to his apartment.

A wave of pixels darts out of the living room before Emu is promptly engulfed in a warm hug as Parad nuzzles him; their bond flaring to life with _home, home, home._

"Okaeri," Parad greets back as Emu returns the hug. "Wedding must've been good if you're this happy. Didja meet a lot of your old friends or something?"

Humming, he rest his chin on Parad's collarbone and looks up at the bugster with a smile. "Yeah, it was fun. Did a lot of catching up too."

"Then why didn't you stay longer?" Parad asks, head tilted in curiosity as they sway slightly. "I mean, I've been feeling your excitement for awhile now so I'm wondering why you're back early if you were having such a good time."

Chuckling, he cards a hand through Parad's curls before showing the box to his partner. "While I did enjoy the wedding, it's not the reason why I'm excited right now. Wanna guess what's inside?"

"Food, definitely." Leaning close to the box, Parad takes a whiff and his eyes widen in delight. "Strawberries?"

"Strawberry shortcake," Emu clarifies with a nod. "I saved a piece for you. Well, for us technically since this was my piece that I asked to be brought back."

Blinking rapidly, Parad furrows his brows in worry. "You didn't have to go through that trouble for me. I wouldn't have minded if you ate it at the reception."

"I'd mind." Smoothing out the crease between Parad's eyes, Emu cups the back of the bugster's neck and rests their foreheads together. "I rather eat this with you than alone."

"You had to leave early though," Parad points out.

Emu shrugs. "I wanted to. While it was fun seeing everyone from medical school again, I rather come straight back home once dinner was over."

"Wait..." Parad gives him a surprised look. "So the reason why you were excited...it's because of _me?"_

Laughing, he pinches Parad's nose. "Duh! Why wouldn't I be excited to come home to you?" His eyes soften when Parad looks overwhelmed. Taking his best friend by the hand, Emu leads them further inside their apartment. "C'mon, lets eat. It might be a bit out of shape from the ride back but— woah!"

Hugging him from behind, Parad presses his face into Emu's neck. A beat before Parad lets out a trembling sigh. "...Me too."

"Hm?" Emu reaches up to pat Parad's head as he leans back into the embrace.

Parad pulls his head back enough to look at him, eyes bright. "My heart is always dancing with joy when I'm home— when I'm with you."

Now it's Emu's turn to feel overwhelmed; so much so that he can do nothing but hold the side of Parad's head to press a kiss on the bugster's cheek.

Home is something Emu didn't think he'd ever have. Growing up, there was never anything permanent for him; always moving around and never staying in one place long enough to even have friends. He'd have a roof over his head, sure but never a home. Always just a place to live in that's constantly empty and nothing more than that.

Not anymore. Not since Parad came into his life.

So he shifts until he can cradle Parad's face in his hands before leaning up to press a kiss to Parad's forehead just because he's allowed to; just because he can. And while he's still learning how to understand the bond, Emu tries to send all of the warmth and gratitude and adoration to this very precious person; hoping that Parad knows how much Emu cherishes him.

The smile on Parad's face shows that Emu may have succeeded in that.

Taking his home by the hand, Emu leads them to sit down by the low table in the living room to share a slice of crooked yet delicious strawberry shortcake between them; trading bites as they recount their night and bask in the simple yet irreplaceable feeling of being safe and loved.


End file.
